Encuentros de desamor y amor en navidad
by sailor lady
Summary: Fue en la víspera de noche buena que se conocieron y fue en navidad que sus caminos se separaron, han pasdo 6 años y la magia de la navidad se hace presente será que tendrán una nueva oportunidad de estar juntos, pasen y lean...


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos pertenecen, son obra de Naoko Takeuchi, nosotras solo los utilizamos sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

**Encuentros de desamor y amor en Navidad**

La brisa decembrina estaba presente en una fría tarde, a pocas horas de noche buena.

- De prisa Jade tengo que comprar el regalo de Rini– dijo una hermosa rubia en tono desesperado.

– Por Dios Serena por que dejas todo hasta el último minuto- decía muy confiadamente Jedite.

- Es que si Selene te hubiera avisado a tiempo que vendría con Rinni a pasar navidad no estuviera en esta Jade- expresó en tono molesto –acelera- ordenó.

- Espera y si me detiene un policía, además mira ya llegamos, entremos a la, ¿Serena?- demasiado tarde la rubia se había bajado del auto y ya estaba dentro de la tienda.

- ¿Y que le compró?, Ay Dios no veo a Rini desde que usaba pañales y eso fue hace 3 años, ¡YA SÉ!– gritó feliz logrando que varios clientes voltearan a verla -caminaré de departamento en departamento a ver si veo algo que me guste – pensó –ahhhhhhh, "Estaré aquí una eternidad; con tanto que tengo que hacer", Lita me va matar- murmuraba entre dientes la chica.

**No muy lejos de ahí.**

- La navidad se ha convertido ya casi en una molestia para mi, como envidio los osos polares duermen por todo el tiempo que dura esta época, me apresuraré antes de que cierren la tienda- pensaba un guapo pelinegro de ojos azules -si llego sin obsequio mínimo Hotaru no me habla mas, -cuanta gente –dijo en voz baja– por lo menos pude reunir el dinero quiero ver la sonrisa de Hotaru cuando vea su obsequio debajo del árbol eso recompensara las horas extra– sumido en sus cavilaciones el pelinegro ingreso a la tienda de juguetes.

**Dentro del almacén. **

- Serena tonta por que no fuiste primero al departamento de juguetes. Otra vez más, la chica murmuraba para ella sola.

- ¡Que costosos! – decía el pelinegro mientras miraba uno a uno los precios de aquellos juguetes, –santo cielos espero no tener nietos si no me quedaré en quiebra cuando me toque obsequiarles algo- expresó en tono triste.

- Por fin encontré lo que quería la sección de muñecas –gritó con júbilo la rubia, - ¿Cómo se llama la muñeca que tanto mencionaba Rini?- se cuestionó a si misma en voz alta – ya se muñeca risitas y pasitos de Little Mommy- gritó entusiasmada.

- Solo queda una- dijo Darién mientras estiraba su mano para agarrar la única caja en el stand con el nombre de esa muñeca, mas sin embargo no se dio cuenta que cierta rubia iba en dirección al mismo lugar.

- Oye suéltala yo la vi primero –dijo la rubia enojada tomando la caja de un lado.

- Perdón, yo la vi primero, ósea es mía –refuto el chico de los ojos azules.

- Ohh no, llevo horas buscando esta muñeca mi sobrina llega desde Francia hoy, así que dámela en estos instantes.

- Mi hermana me espera lleva días diciendo que quiere esta muñeca así que no te la daré suéltala.

- Eres un engreído, egocéntrico, maleducado, yo soy mujer dámela- le dijo tirando de la muñeca.

- No ya te dije que mi hermana quiere esta y estoy muy cansado para ira otro centro comercial a buscarla, ve tú–dijo el.

- Señores– dijo una nena como de 6 años, -esa muñeca me gusta y ustedes la están dañando me la dan por favor- pidió la pequeña con ojos acuosos y un bello puchero.

El pelinegro miro a la joven rubia y a la pequeña niña de cabellos rojos muy suavemente soltó la muñeca.

- Gracias- expresó la rubia con tono de triunfo -perdón pequeña pero mi sobrina quiere esta muñeca- menciono dirigiéndose a la pequeña.

- Oye no es justo yo no te la di a ti- dijo el pelinegro enojado, -si yo puedo ir a un centro comercial por que no vas tu también-.

- Señorita por favor- suplico la niña extendiendo sus pequeñas manos.

Serena sabía que no le alcanzaría el tiempo, su padre la mataría, Rini la odiaría pero tenía un buen corazón, así que le entrego la muñeca a la pequeña.

- Estarás contento verdad– murmuró con fastidio al pelinegro muy cerca de él para evitar que la niña escuchara.

- Por lo menos te apiadaste de la pequeña- reconoció el pelinegro.

- No tengo mal corazón, solo estoy algo afanada, necesito encontrar otra muñeca, oye, ¿espera a donde vas? –le gritó al ver que se iba.

- ¿Yo?- preguntó el confundido.

- No, tu gemelo tonto, obvio tú, ¿A donde vas por que me dejas hablando sola?-.

- Mira niña– menciono suspirando y tratando de no enojarse- mi hermana me espera con una muñeca risitas y pasitos para navidad, es una peque de 7 años, así que necesito buscar la muñeca no perder el tiempo-.

- Eres un antipático de lo peor, uyyyyyy no se ni por que te hable, sabes que, toma– dijo entregándole una caja de colores.

- Y yo, ¿Para que quiero esto?-.

- Pinta un bosque y piérdete adiós- y se fue dejándolo en medio del pasillo de los juguetes.

La rubia camino apresuradamente hasta la entrada del majestuoso centro comercial, afuera estaba helando, miro hacia ambos lados pero no vio a su chofer por ningún lado.

- Genial donde se habrá metido Jedite- pensó –uhhhh con este frío y yo sola acá afuera- miró su reloj -aun tengo tiempo- dijo, saco su teléfono móvil y marco a su chofer.

- Sere– contesto el rubio.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?, ME ESTOY CONGELANDO- le gritó.

- Por tu culpa me estacione en un lugar prohibido y me llevo la policía de tránsito, toma un taxi a casa ya hable con tu padre, ¿Pudiste comprar el regalo?-.

- ¡No!- gritó frustrada, -te necesito Jade, yo no conozco aun la cuidad del todo, no puedes hacerme esto, no hoy –le dijo desesperada.

- Lo siento Sere tengo que ver como hago para que me devuelvan el auto- comentó antes de que la rubia finalizará la llamada.

- ¿Y ahora que hago?– pensó la chica, la respuesta le cayó del cielo, el pelinegro que había visto en la tienda salía de ella, -oye tu – le gritó.

- ¿Que quieres?, Se te ocurrió un nuevo insulto- expresó molesto –se breve no tengo tiempo-.

- Yo solo, es que, quería disculparme contigo, fui muy grosera allá adentro-.

- Ok, no ha pasado nada, adiós- contestó como si nada.

- Espera, ¿Tienes auto?– cuestionó esperanzada.

- Jajajaja que más quisiera, pero no tengo auto- contesto divertido.

- Y, ¿Cómo iras al otro centro comercial?-.

- En bus, como las personas normales- respondió él como si fuera algo obvio.

- ¡EN BUS!- gritó.

- Si en bus, ¿Por qué?, ¿Nunca haz andado en bus?- ella negó con la cabeza -¿De donde eres?, ¿De Marte?-.

- No, solo que no salgo sola, siempre me acompaña alguien- explicó -es importante que compre algo para mi sobrina por favor llévame contigo si, por favor, te juro que no habrán mas insultos- suplicó desesperada.

- Ok vamos- concedió él, sin dar crédito a sus palabras, aunque siendo sinceros alguien podría negarle algo a la linda caprichosa que caminaba a su lado.

- Gracias- dijo ella sonriente – mucho gusto Serena Tsukino-.

- Darién Chiba, camina se hace noche y tenemos que tomar el bus-.

Darién llevo a serena a el centro comercial Milenio, Cristal de plata, Luna nueva, y todos los que podían ir, ya caída la noche ambos estaban exhaustos de tanto caminar.

- Creo que le llevaré esto a Hotaru- comentó desanimado el pelinegro por no haber encontrado la muñeca deseada por la niña.

- Yo compraré este conejo, a Rini le gustan- expresó en tono cansado, no solo quedaría mal con su sobrina, también había incumplido su cita con lita que era importante, por un juguete de navidad.

- ¿A que horas llega tu sobrina?-.

- Debo estar en el aeropuerto a las 8 ¿Qué horas es?- cuestionó.

- 7:30, Dios es tarde – contestó el, vamos, te acompaño a tomar el bus que te deja en el aeropuerto- dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo con delicadeza.

Los dos fueron a pagar a la caja -primero las damas- el como todo un caballero cedió el lugar a la rubia para que la atendieran primero, cuando fue su turno la chica se paró frente a la caja revisando su paquete, él llego hasta ella sonriente, después de todo tenían obsequios, no los deseados, pero igual los sacarían del apuro.

- Miren– dijo una anciana señalando arriba de la cabeza de los jóvenes, rápidamente el lugar se lleno de curiosos.

- Es un muérdago navideño – murmuró ella sonrojada.

- Ahh y ¿¿que significa?? – le cuestionó el chico en voz baja.

- Se supone que debemos besarnos – contestó ella y su rostro se volvió carmín.

- No te preocupes, no lo hacemos y ya- dijo el chico.

Ella se levanto de puntitas, ya que él era muy alto y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós Darién ya puedo irme sola- salió del centro comercial dispuesta a tomar un taxi.

- Espera– gritó él logrando que la chica se detuviera –mira-.

Serena alzo al vista para encontrarse con un nuevo muérdago, bajo su vista hacía la cara del chico que la veía fijamente sonrojado y con una mano en la nuca, se notaba nervioso y para su sorpresa descubrió que ella se encontraba en la misma situación que él.

Sus cavilaciones se interrumpieron cuando sintió como unos suaves y delicados labios se posaban sobre los suyos, el beso fue tierno, los labios de él encajaban perfectamente en los de ella.

- Me gustaría volver a verte – susurró él sobre sus labios.

- Pensé que me odiabas – comentó sonrojada.

- Seee al comienzo, pero no puedo negar que eres linda-.

- Tú también eres lindo – comentó ella mientras le abría la palma de su mano y anotaba su número de teléfono.

El taxi llego, ella lo abordo, con un ademán de mano se despidieron.

El chico la llamó al siguiente día de ese encuentro invitando a la chica a comer, la había llevado a un lugar modesto con la intención de que ella lo conociera tal como era, un joven de condición humilde pero muy trabajador, estudioso y con grandes deseos de salir adelante, ella por su parte quedo encantada con la familia Chiba, Ray, la madre y Hotaru la pequeña hermanita, así como el señor Mamoru eran lindas personas a las cuales llegó a apreciar infinitamente.

La familia Tsukino no aceptaba la amistad con el pelinegro, debido a las diferencias económicas entre los jóvenes, aunque admitían que era buen chico y obviamente no iba tras el dinero de la joven, cuando Serena anunció el noviazgo sus padres le dijeron que eso no dudaría mucho y que el tiempo le diría porque, aunque ella lo sabía de antemano.

Si bien la parejita estaba muy ilusionada con su relación, los problemas también formaban parte del paquete, pero se animaban portando su amor como bandera, el día que Darién dijo "te amo" y ella contestó "yo te amo a ti", supieron que su regalo de navidad había sido encontrar al amor de su vida.

**Dos años después.**

Una pareja de enamorados caminaba tomada de la mano por las calles de Tokio, disfrutando de su amor, finalmente y debido al frío decidieron entrar a una cafetería a tomar algo caliente. Serena notaba a su novio ausente durante sus ultimas citas, pero lo justificaba pensando en que era por la presión del trabajo y los estudios después de todo mantener una beca en la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio era algo difícil suponía ella.

Se sentaron en una mesa ubicada en el rincón del establecimiento, el chico permanecía en silencio y la rubia solo veía en el rostro del pelinegro una gran batalla emocional.

- Serena, quiero que terminemos- dijo de golpe él evitando la mirada de la chica que abrió los ojos sorprendida y confundida.

- ¿Por qué?- cuestionó en un hilo de voz tomando las manos del chico que las retiro bruscamente de la mesa.

- Porque estoy cansado de luchar por esto- gritó.

- Ya no me amas- preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

El desvío su mirada – Siento haber dejado que las cosas llegarán tan lejos, tu tienes infinidad de problemas por mi culpa y siento que no es justo para ti y mucho menos para mi-.

- Entonces me dejas por culpa de mi condición social - expresó dolida.

- No es por eso, es sólo que entendí que no podemos luchar contra la vida, contra lo que somos, además es mejor para ambos-.

- Es mejor para ti, a mí nunca me han importado esas cosas y lo sabes- expresó en tono dolido-.

El suspiro –ya lo decidí-.

- ¿Me amas?- volvió a cuestionarle con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No- contesto él firmemente.

La rubia sintió como su corazón se rompía, aún no podía creer lo que él había dicho, no la amaba, entonces, los dos años de noviazgo no habían significado nada para él, los pleitos con su familia no le habían demostrado a Darién lo importante que era para ella, lo que significaba, que lo amaba pese a todo y que quería estar con él por siempre.

Con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir y limpiando las lágrimas que corrían sin piedad por su rostro, se levantó y le brindo una cálida sonrisa a su ahora ex novio.

- Pues yo si te amo y espero que encuentres lo que sea buscas en otra persona, que te de todo lo que yo no, porque aunque lo niegues, se que me amas, como yo te amo a ti-.

- Serena…-.

Ella lo calló con un beso –Gracias por todo lo que me diste, yo nunca te voy a olvidar Darién- él solo la miraba sin decir nada, después de todo eso era lo que el quería y ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

- Feliz Navidad Serena- dijo el sin mirarla.

- Feliz Navidad mi querido Darién- ella se levanto del lugar y se fue dejándolo solo.

**6 años después**

Un guapo pelinegro de ojos azules veía con nostalgia la ciudad que lo vio nacer 29 años atrás, ciudad que había sido testigo de un amor puro nacido entre él y su hermosa princesa, mismo que no fue suficiente, las cuestiones sociales habían ganado al separarlos, ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué sería de la vida de Serena Tsukino?, ¿Sería feliz?, el esperaba que así fuera, si no su sacrificio no habría servido de nada.

Después de terminar con ella, decidió aceptar el ofrecimiento de una beca para terminar sus estudios de medicina en una universidad de EUA, con el corazón roto y el anhelo de una mejor calidad de vida para su familia se marchó deseando poder olvidarla.

Claro que hubo mujeres en su vida, relaciones que le recordaban que el amor se había quedado en Tokio, por eso decidió volcarse en los estudios y el trabajo, sobresaliendo por su gran potencial, esto lo mantenía con sus pensamientos alejados de esa rubia caprichosa que le había robado el corazón.

Pero ahora había vuelto, le habían ofrecido un gran puesto en Tokio y además extrañaba a su familia, supuso que el tiempo había hecho su labor y el recordarla ya no le dolería tanto, pero para su desgracia, apenas llegó a Japón la melancolía se hizo presente en él recordándola a cada instante.

- En que piensas hermano- cuestionó una linda jovencita pelinegra.

- Hotaru, me asustase-.

- ¿Piensas en Sere verdad?- preguntó la jovencita.

- Mentiría si te digo que no pequeña- su voz denotaba tristeza.

- Deberías buscarla Darién, después de todo en navidad ocurren cosas mágicas, y tú y ella puedan estar juntos-.

El sonrío ante la inocencia de la pequeña a los 13 años la vida se ve muy diferente a como es –eso no es posible Hotaru- el se perdió en la melancolía y la jovencita decidió no seguir con el tema, después de todo su madre le había dicho que todo lo que pasa en nuestras vidas es por algo, y lo que hubiera pasado entre su hermano y Serena probablemente eran de esas cosas que simplemente eran necesarias.

Hotaru suspiró y continuó parada al lado del pelinegro, con un deseo en su mente: "Qué la esperanza brille para mi hermano".

**Mientras tanto**

- Serena, ya terminaste el inventario de damas- cuestionó una rubia con tono de fastidio.

- Si y ya cheque los pedidos para el próximo año- respondió alegre-.

- No se que te pone tan feliz, estamos en medio de montones de papeles y tu como si nada-.

- Sabes que amo mi trabajo Mina- respondió a la defensiva.

- Ya lo sé, pero un poco de vida social no te haría daño- dijo molesta-.

- Sabes que además de ti y las chicas no tengo a nadie-.

- ¿Te olvidas de Selene y Rini?-.

- Nunca- contestó –pero tú sabes que mi padre evita que me busquen o me acerque a ellas- suspiro –supongo que aun no me perdonan-.

Mina se sintió como una bruja por recordarle a su amiga su soledad, sabía que la ruptura con el hombre que Serena consideraba el amor de su vida, había cambiado totalmente su vida alejándola incluso de su familia, y eso ero lo que la frustraba que siguiera atada a un pasado que lo único que hacía era dañarla, aunque cuando hablaban de su rara historia de amor navideña su amiga siempre sonreía y sus ojos brillaban como casi nunca lo hacían.

- Amiga y si nos acompañas a la fiesta navideña del centro comercial- preguntó con los ojos brillosos y juntando sus manos en un gesto de suplica-.

- Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas- dijo medio fastidiada.

- Por favor Sere, no seas amargada, es navidad además te lo mereces- exclamó eufórica la rubia del lazo rojo.

- Si digo que sí quitas esa cara de loca-.

- Ashhhh, yo solo intento ser linda y tú me dices loca-.

- Es broma amiga, claro que te acompaño- comentó sonriendo.

- Ohhh, será genial, ya verás, tú, yo, las chicas y los chicos-.

- Si, supongo que será muy divertido- comentó con un suspiro.

- Y quién sabe amiga, quizás la magia de la navidad te traiga a tu príncipe azul- comentó en tono bromista Mina mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- Tienes razón Mina, ya una vez la navidad me trajo a mi príncipe azul y fue en navidad cuando nuestra ilusión se diluyó- murmuró la joven para sí misma antes de perderse en el papeleo de su trabajo, después de todo la gerente debía tener todo en orden antes de el cierre de fin de año.

**Darién POV**

Caminaba por las calles de Tokio, con mi hermana al lado en busca de obsequios de última hora como siempre, cuando mis pies y mi subconsciente me llevaron a esa cafetería en donde además de romperle el corazón al amor de mi vida, me cerré el camino al amor debido a los prejuicios sociales.

- Darién vamos a aquella tienda- me indico Hotaru señalando un gran almacén de color amarillo.

- Hotaru estamos buscando el regalo de mamá- le recordé irritado.

- Traje mis ahorros- se paró en seco cruzando sus brazos en clara señal de molestia –deberías recompensarme por el tiempo que nos dejaste- dijo haciéndome un puchero al cual sabía no podía resistirme.

- Cero chantaje emocional niña – le dije y pensé aun tenemos tiempo -esta bien vamos- la sujete del brazo y seguimos rumbo al dichoso almacén.

Cuando llegamos al lugar que era mucho más amplio de lo que parecía por fuera, vimos un montón de chicas con trajes sastre en color lila, una de ellas se aproximó a atendernos, por un momento vi a Serena en esa chica, ó mas bien lo desee cosa a la que no tenía derecho, después de todo yo la había sacado de mi vida ¿no?, pero soñar no cuesta nada y yo estaba soñando en ese momento.

- En que puedo servirles- preguntó con amabilidad.

- Busco algún vestido- dijo mi hermana con timidez evitando verme a la cara, la rubia sonrío y me miró con complicidad.

- Pues ¿Cómo te llamas?- cuestionó.

- Hotaru- respondió mi hermana-.

- Hotaru, que te parece si yo te acompaño a la sección de jovencitas y tu hermano nos espera en aquella parte, es la sala de espera- comentó dirigiéndose a mi –desde ahí puede observarnos- me indicó.

Mi hermana asintió insegura y yo di mi aprobación con la esperanza de que no tardarán mucho, que aún faltaba el obsequio de la mujer que me dio la vida.

Antes de llegar a la dichosa sala, me acerque a las vitrinas de joyería, veía cada pieza maravillado, entonces lo vi, era un reloj, mi madre no tenía uno, bueno, uno así, era caro, pero sencillo, el terminar mi carrera y ser un médico reconocido me daba la oportunidad de permitirme ciertos lujos y estas fechas eran la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo.

Giré mi cabeza, Hotaru seguía probándose ropa, y no había nadie en el lugar, divisé una corta cabellera rubia a unos metros de donde me encontraba, así que me apresure a pedir que me atendiera.

- Disculpe señorita- ella se sobresaltó y luego se giró para darme la cara, -¡NO PUEDE SER!- pensé, era ella, más hermosa que antes, pero con esa mirada que me enloquecía y esos labios con los que me había torturado por años deseando poder besarlos de nuevo...

**FIN DE POV DE DARIÉN**.

**POV DE SERENA.**

Estaba en la etapa en que me estaba arrepintiendo de ser amiga de una loca como Mina, no conforme con obligarme a comprar un vestido muy sugerente para mi gusto me llevó casi a rastras a uno de los salones de belleza que están cerca del trabajo para un cambio de look, temo que se haya tomado muy en serio eso de que quizás encuentre a mi príncipe azul.

Después de revisar el inventario de la bodega y firmar los bonos de los empleados, me dispuse a ayudar a mis compañeras en la atención al cliente, era algo que hacía dos años ya no me correspondía debido a que me ascendieron a gerente, algo que me costo trabajo pero que logré por mi misma, aún así de vez en cuando y cuando mis obligaciones me lo permitían me gustaba volver a mis inicios, el trato directo con la gente y al final tener la satisfacción de que además de ganar el sustento económico ayudas a otras personas, definitivamente si hace años me hubieran dicho que esta sería mi vida, me hubiera reído descontroladamente, aunque si lo pienso bien, no cambiaría nada de lo que soy o tengo en estos momentos. Pensándolo bien, tal vez sí, cambiaría el estar sola, sin amor y sin nadie con quién compartir estas fechas tan especiales.

Estaba analizando mi patética vida amorosa después de terminar de atender a una clienta y mientras anexaba su nota de venta a la relación del día, cuando la voz de alguien a mis espaldas me sobresaltó

- Disculpe señorita- estaba soñando, no podía ser él, me gire para ver al dueño de esa voz y oh Dios, era él, era Darién...-.

**FIN DE POV DE SERENA.**

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó él sorprendido mientras observaba con detenimiento la vestimenta de la chica.

- Aquí trabajo- respondió ella cortante.

El chico no esperaba que usara un tono tan frío con el, pero tuvo que reconocer que se lo merecía.

- ¿Cómo haz estado prin, Serena?- se corrigió.

- Bien, gracias ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- cuestionó en tono amable, dando a entender que estaba trabajando.

- Quiero un reloj- respondió confundido –es para mi madre- agregó.

- Sígueme- indicó, caminado delante de él, tiempo en el cual él la vio con detenimiento, grabándose las curvas de la rubia, y también notando que ella se encontraba tensa por él seguramente.

- Es el plateado con brillos verdes- le indicó él.

- Es una combinación de plata con esmeraldas- informó –es una belleza si me permites decirlo y muy adecuado para la señora Ray-.

- Yo también lo creo- comentó el sonriente ante la imperturbable cara de seriedad de la mujer frente a él.

- Pediré a Natasha que lo envuelva ¿Te parece bien?-.

- Si, gracias-.

- Eso es todo, paga en caja, aquí tienes la nota, lo recoges aquí- indicó extendiendo el papel.

- ¿Podemos hablar de nosotros?- cuestionó –en privado-.

Ella arqueo una ceja y sonrío –escucha Darién Chiba, no hay nosotros de que hablar, gracias a ti, ahora estoy trabajando, que pases feliz navidad, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer- y sin permitir que el contestara se dio la vuelta para perderse tras una puerta que seguramente era su oficina, pensó el pelinegro.

Hizo todo lo que ella había indicado encontrándose con Hotaru que sonreía radiante por haber conseguido algo de su total agrado.

Dio un último vistazo a la puerta tras la cual se encontraba su ex novia con la esperanza de que ella saliera, lo cual no pasó.

Y mientras la cabeza del pelinegro era un mar de confusión por haberla visto en ese lugar, ella se encontraba con la vista perdida en la última foto que se tomaron juntos, siempre había deseado volver a verlo, pero ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, recordó el sufrimiento que le había causado, él no sólo la había dejado 6 años atrás, le había dicho que no la amaba y eso era lo que más dolía, "¿Qué quería ahora?, ¿Para qué abrir heridas que ya estaban cerrando?", pensó a la par que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

- Listo hermano, ya podemos irnos- anunció Hotaru con voz cantarina.

- Eh, si, vamos-.

- Disculpa –era la voz de la rubia que había atendido a la pequeña.

- ¿Si?-.

- No quiero meterme, pero tú ¿Conoces a Serena verdad?-.

El asintió confundido.

- Ella va a tener un descanso en 20 minutos, siempre va a la cafetería que esta al cruzar la calle –esta información dejo sorprendido al chico.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto?- le cuestionó.

Ella suspiro –Porque una chica que guarda con adoración la foto de un hombre que creo eres tú, solo puede ser por dos cosas, uno porque lo ame a pesar de todo y dos porque es una loca psicópata planeando venganza y ambos sabemos que ella no es así- comentó brindando una cálida sonrisa al único hombre que lograba que Serena sonriera de vez en cuando con tan solo escuchar su nombre.

Cuando salieron los hermanos Chiba, Mina observó triunfante que se dirigían a la cafetería y una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, ella lo había reconocido justo cuando Serena pasó casi corriendo a su lado antes de encerrarse en su oficina, era el mismo chico de la foto, el que años atrás le había roto el corazón a su amiga, si Serena lo estaba evitando sabía que era porque se lo merecía, pero ella había visto desesperación en los ojos de Darién y aunque no sabía si algo bueno resultaría de un segundo encuentro, sabía que él necesitaba saber cosas de la nueva vida de la rubia y ella debía cerrar un ciclo para poder seguir adelante, la vida les estaba dando una oportunidad y ella había ayudado al pelinegro para que las cosas tomaran el curso que debían seguir, después de todo era navidad y así como nació y termino su historia de amor, talvez podía volver a surgir.

No sabía si estaba loco y mucho menos si ella lo escucharía después de la forma tan cortante de tratarlo hacía menos de una hora, pero necesitaba verla, explicarle y si era posible tratar de recuperarla.

Llegó a la cafetería y para su sorpresa la mesa que había sido testigo del final de su noviazgo estaba vacía, Hotaru como fiel cómplice se sentó en una mesa alejada a esperar a la chica, mientras merendaba un rico pastel acompañado de un gran vaso de leche.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando Darién vio a su princesa atravesar la puerta, ella sonreía mientras hablaba por celular "algunas cosas no cambian"- pensó, mientras recordaba algunas citas en donde ella tardaba horas hablando por su celular.

Noto como ella saludaba alegremente al chico que atendía el mostrador, lo cual causo celos y un poco de incomodidad en él, ella siguió caminando y cuando fijo su vista en la mesa del rincón que por lo regular ocupaba siempre, se sorprendió de que estuviera ocupada y sobre todo por él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó de pie la rubia.

- Necesito hablar contigo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Serena dudó un poco pero al final accedió tomando asiento frente a él.

- Adelante- invitó ella.

- ¿Cómo haz estado?- cuestionó, ella rodó los ojos.

- Bien-.

- ¿Porqué trabajas en ese almacén?-.

- ¿Por qué?- repitió despacio ella -¿De verdad quieres saber?-.

El asintió sintiéndose como un tonto por la forma en que ella lo miraba.

- Esta bien, te contaré- hizo una pausa y se quitó el abrigo que de pronto parecía estorbar a pesar del frío que se sentía aún incluso dentro del lugar.

- Verás Darién- hace 6 años tú me dejaste por el dinero de mi familia, decidiste que no podías seguir conmigo y te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte de mí, entonces yo –señalándose –me convertí en la niña caprichosa y mimada que era antes de conocerte- el intentó añadir algo pero ella lo calló con un ademán –después de ti conocí a Seiya, es el hijo de un amigo de papá, salimos un tiempo y supongo que eso hizo que la familia se hiciera ilusiones de una boda-.

- Sere, yo...-.

- Shtt, aún no termino- suspiro –cuando le dije a papá que no me casaría con alguien sin amor, el me dijo que el amor eran tonterías que igual con el tiempo nacería, pero yo sabía que no era cierto, porque el amor no son tonterías, yo ame, yo supe lo que era amar a una persona hasta el punto de dar todo sin esperar nada cambio-.

- Supongo que no te casaste-.

- Obvio no- confirmó ella –pero el se decepciono de mi y trato de obligarme negándome dinero, a sí que me harte y me salí de la casa en busca de mi vida, no fue fácil, ahora no solo tenía que ganarme la vida, tenía que tener una vida hecha por mí y ¿Sabes que?, lo logré-.

- Yo me fui porque creí que llegaría el punto en que me odiarías por no llevarte a buenos restaurantes, por pasar por los aparadores y no comprarte nada, porque en vez de ir a bailar eran paseos por el parque- se excusó.

- A mí no me importaba eso, porque estaba contigo, con el hombre que amaba-.

- Serena yo nunca te olvide- comentó el tomando las manos de la joven-.

- Yo tampoco- contestó con sinceridad –te recuerdo de manera agridulce- dijo con tristeza.

- Pero si ahora estamos frente a frente, quizá es una señal ¿No lo crees?- añadió ilusionado.

- No, no pudimos estar juntos en el pasado porque lo económico pesaba demasiado entre nosotros, ahora las cosas están casi igual- replico con firmeza mientras señalaba discretamente el paquete que había comprado para su madre el guapo pelinegro.

- Pero Serena...-.

- Fue lindo verte Darién y poder cerrar un ciclo, siempre quise que vieras lo que soy ahora, la verdad nunca creí que fuera posible, ahora ya puedo seguir con mi vida sin fantasmas del pasado-.

- Serena yo- trato de hablar pero ella no lo dejo.

- Te deseo éxito en la vida Darién- se levanto de la mesa, tomo su abrigo de la silla y camino en dirección a la salida del lugar, a pesar de que su corazón estaba triste tomo la perilla de la puerta para salir de esa cafetería que había sido testigo de grandes ocasiones en su vida.

El se levantó de golpe al ver como la mujer de su vida se alejaba, camino hasta llegar a mitad del camino que los separaba -dame una oportunidad- gritó suplicando –fui un tonto- agregó y corrió hasta llegar junto a ella

Hotaru mientras tanto veía la escena esperanzada.

- Te amo princesa, te amo mi Serena en estos 6 años solo tu haz estado en mi mente - repetía una y otra vez mientras acariciaba el corto cabello de la rubia.

Fue ahí cuando ella se percato de algo- Darién, ¿Estás llorando?-.

- Lo merezco amor, fui un desgraciado, lo sé, en ese tiempo, pensé que hacía lo correcto, pero ahora que volví a verte no puedo dejarte ir por más razones que tengas para no darme una segunda oportunidad-.

Ella lo abrazo fuertemente recostando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre frente a ella, 6 años llorando su ausencia, tomando las palabras de su ruptura como el impulso para alejarse de su vida superficial y empezar a vivir como la mujer luchadora que había sido desde entonces, ¿Qué hacer?, pensaba ella.

Un ligero jalón en la manga del suéter de la joven la hizo deshacer el abrazo.

- ¿Qué sucede pequeña?- cuestionó a Hotaru que sonreía tímida mientras señalaba un muérdago sobre la cabeza de la pareja.

Darién sonrío ampliamente ante una sonrojada Serena, ella posó su vista en los labios del joven y entonces él lo supo, su princesa deseaba ese beso tanto como él, y cumplió su deseo, unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso tierno recordándoles a ambos aquel primer beso que dio inició a su historia de amor.

Ella reposó su cabeza en el pecho del joven, él la tenía abrazada con tanta fuerza debido al temor de que ella intentará marcharse.

Finalmente se separaron para verse a los ojos, sus miradas decían todo, la respuesta a lo que pasaría con ellos estaba reflejado en el brillo de esos orbes celestes al igual que en esos ojos azules.

- Supongo que después de todo Mina tenía razón- comentó Serena mientras salían de la cafetería seguidos de una muy feliz Hotaru.

- ¿De que hablas?- preguntó el pelinegro confundido.

- Dijo que quizás esta navidad me traería a mi príncipe azul- expresó risueña mientras lo sujetaba de la mano- y así sucedió no- haciendo seña de la unión de sus manos.

- Y no solo te lo trajo, si no que este príncipe se quedara contigo para siempre- añadió él con ternura.

- Te amo Darién-.

- Y yo te amo a ti princesa-.

Y ambos se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor, anhelo, ilusión, pero sobre todo esperanza.

**FIN**

La Navidad es solo un día, pero es un día en que todo lo que hicimos en el año refleja sus frutos, por eso hay que vivir alejados de lo superficial que puede ser esta fecha, recordemos que lo más importante es el perdón, los valores y sobre todo agradeciendo por todo lo que tenemos, aquello que no hemos concretado pero que con esfuerzo seguro lograremos y sobre todo creyendo en la magia del amor, porque el amor y la fe mueven montañas.

¡Hola amigas!

Sailor Lady y Neo Reina Serenity queremos desearles a todas

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!, que todo lo mejor llene su vida y la de sus seres queridos.

Un agradecimiento especial a mi hija del corazón Mayra ó Neo Reina Serenity porque fue ella me convenció de escribir este one que la verdad no hubiera visto la luz sin sus ideas respaldando las mías y viceversa, jejeje. Hija te quiero y lo sabes.

**N.R.S** : Madre primero que todo no agradezcas eres mi mamita consentida y sabes que te quiero, además que hubiese sido de mi sin ti jajajaja. Digamos que nos apoyamos mutuamente, ya que no hay barrera de tiempo ni espacio entre nosotras, chicas quiero darles las gracias a todas ustedes que se darán una vuelta por este pequeño fic importante para mi como para yes o sailor lady.

Este año ha sido de grandes bendiciones para mi ya que conocí este mágico lugar llamado fanfictionen donde se puede decir que tengo una gran familia. Besos para todas

MIL GRACIAS FELIZ NAVIDAD Y QUE EL SEÑOR JESUS CONCEDA PARA ESTE 2010 LAS PETICIONES DE SU CORAZÓN.

Neo Reina Serenity.


End file.
